Maximum's Last Chance
by MidnightDreamer73
Summary: this story is currently on hiatus, for my computer is being a jerk and not working so I'm working from my iPad. i'll try to get my compute to work but honestly? I don't think that it's gonna happen. sorry guys!
1. Her New Home

**This is my first ever fanfic! So review and if you hate it… well that sucks for you. ENJOY! This is chapter 1 of my cliché story. So read my loyal subjects read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. JP does. (runs and sobs in a corner)**

"Well here we are!" Mrs. Kibble said when we arrived at my new foster home.

This house was huge! It was like a mansion. Oh yeah, I forgot. Incase you're wondering, I'm Maximum Ride; Max for short. I know it's a weird name but get over it. I have dirty blond hair and, apparently, I have striking green eyes. I am 16years old, turning 17in 2 weeks. Anyway back to the house. It was white with a bloody red colored roof. There was a garden underneath the windows and the lawn was freshly mowed.

"Yea… great." I wasn't excited at all. This family will probably be exactly like the rest. Abusers with nothing better to do then hit me and lock me in a closet. Chances are I won't get attached because I'll be leaving soon anyway. No way in hell am I staying here! Mrs. Kibble got out of the car and I followed slowly, with my one single bag over my shoulder. Just as I was about to knock, a woman about 30 opened the door with a really creepy smile on her face. She looked happy, I guess.

"Hi! You must be Max. It is great to meet you. I'm Valencia Martinez but you can call me mom or Val. It doesn't matter. Why don't you come in and meet the family?"

"Um… sure." Damn she was perky! She was almost bouncing up and down with joy. That's not weird… Mrs. Kibble **(A/N stupid name I know, it was all I could think of considering I have 7 dogs)** walked in behind me and closed the door as I stepped into a room filled with kids… wow she needs a hobby. **(A/N if you guys think this is creepy, it wasn't me. My friend corrupted my mind. Dirty, dirty mind. Lol. Back to the story)**

"This is Monique but you can call her Nudge. She's a bit of a blabber mouth, so if you want to, you can always tell her to shut up." I have a feeling I will be doing that a lot. Monique was a dark skinned girl with bright brown eyes, and her hair was a bit of disarray, but her clothing kinda made me shiver. I'm not gonna tell you… actually I will. She was wearing a pink tank top that actually covered everything, a pink mini skirt that went to about mid thigh and then pink high heels. UGH! SO MUCH PINK! **(A/N No offense to anyone who wears pink. I just don't like the color. But my friends love it so I can't criticize. ****) **"And this is Gary, but you can call him Gazzy." Gary was a cute little boy that looked about 12 with blond hair and big blue eyes that looked a little mischievous. "Don't ask about the nickname because I don't think you wanna know. This is Amelia, also known as Angel." Amelia looked about 12 years old, too, with the same blond hair and blue eyes but her eyes held something that looked like innocence. "Don't be fooled." Angel looked pissed when she said that. Should I be scared? Yea right. "And these 2 boys are our neighbors. This is Nicholas," the insanely cute boy with black hair, black eyes, and black everything, "and this is James." The complete opposite of Nick. He was extremely pale, and it was kinda weird. This is gonna be interesting.

**Give me an "R!" Give me a "E!" Give me a "V!" Give me the "rest of the letters in REVIEW!" So? How was it? Remember that this is my first story. Tell me what you want to happen from here and I will try to put it in there. So press the little button that should be glaring at your face right now, and make LB happy! Adios for now!**


	2. Meeting the Folks & Neighbors

**Hey guys! I'm back! I will try to review every night but homework at my school might drown me. But anyway, this is chapter 2 of my cliché story and I will let you read it.**

**Disclaimer: Iggy: Lucky does not own Maximum or any of these characters. JP does. Lucky: *runs and sobs into another corner away from Iggy***

**Iggy: *cackles like a maniac***

"Why don't you guys show Max her room? I would but I have to go somewhere." Valencia asked, still a little TOO bubbly, geesh what is with her? "Sure Mom! I can't wait to see how you like it! I designed it, well the colors anyway. And I didn't really design it but I picked out the color. Oh picked is such a weird word don't you think? I mean it's like you pick your nose or something. I mean that just gmmph…" All of that was said while we were walking up the insanely short stairs. Thank you James for cutting off her ramble with his hand.

"Thanks Jam-" "It's Iggy. And Nick likes to be called Fang." "Um… ok. Thanks _Iggy_. And by the way. Does Fang even talk? Or smile for that matter? He hasn't done anything basically. And is he emo?" That last part was said in a whisper. "He's not exactly emo but we all tease him and act like he is. He doesn't smile much cause he doesn't need to. And he doesn't talk much cause… well… we think he just has nothing important to say." For some strange reason he chuckled at that last part. I don't know why. "Okay thanks Igs." "Yea no problem" Awkard silence starts here!

"Awkward cricket!" ** (A/N Me and my friends say this all the time if we have a awkward silence. I don't know why. We just do. AAAANYWAY! Back to the story) **Nudge and I both screamed. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy then busted out laughing. I think Fang even chuckled a little bit. So I was surprised. "I… thought…. I… was…. The…. Only… one… who… said… things… like… that!" Nudge actually managed to get out during her laugh… or cry or whatever she was doing. I think they might like me considering they all smiled at me once they stopped laughing. And of course they hugged me next. EW GERMS! Haha just kidding. But they did hug me. That I did not enjoy.

**I'm trying really hard to come up with stuff already. If you guys have any ideas feel free to review, or come at me with a chainsaw JUST KIDDING! You guys know that right? Right? IGGY NO!... Haha! I Was just yanking your chain. Press that little glaring button that scares people and REVIEW!**

**IGGY: Yea guys review to make Lucky happy.**

**Lucky: Why thank you Igs.**


	3. The Room gasp

**Here's Lucky! I don't know I felt like doing that. Thank you so much to my first 2 reviewers. You have no idea how happy you made me. I thought people wouldn't like it. If you did read it please tell other people to read it. This is chapter 3 of my cliché story and I really hope you guys enjoy it! Gracias mi amigos y amigas! Adios!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Iggy: Wow that was long Lucky.**

**Me: Shut up Iggster.**

**Fang: Both of you hush up.**

**Me: For the love of the rainbow! It's Fang! *runs and tears at clothes***

**Fang: *screams and runs away***

**Iggy: Well then. While Lucky chases Fang around I might as well say that Lucky doesn't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters JP does!**

When they finally let go of me I backed away slowly and closed my door. Don't look at me with that disapproving look! You would have done the same thing. So as I was saying. I could hear them sigh in disappointment when I closed it but that's their problem… O WOW! My room actually looks hott! The walls were a dark black **(A/N is this a real color? I don't really know. I think it's a shade… I'm getting off topic.)** with red, blue, and neon green splatters everywhere. The carpet and bed spread were a midnight blue with little yellow stars on them. The ceiling and actual floor were a nice white that made my room look that much cooler. There weren't any pictures on the walls but that was actually good.

This room was awesome. Much better than the others at my old foster homes. The homes of what I like to call…. THEM! **(A/N add scary music here!)** That was pathetic but so true. My room was literally a storage closet with a blanket and pillow on the floor as a bed. Random baby boxes **(A/N baby boxes are just really small boxes. They're like midget boxes… hehe… ok back to the story.)** were where I kept my clothes, and my guitar- don't ask how I got it… you don't wanna know- was usually in the corner away from the door. But this room… oh yea. This room owned all.

I started putting everything away where I wanted it when there was a knock on my door. I just turned up my ipod, and don't say it's rude. I was busy and didn't want to be disturbed. Then the person knocked again, only a lot harder. Damn it who keeps knocking! Again with the knock! I stormed over there, opened the door, and said maybe a little too loudly, "What?" Then I looked at who knocked. Oh crap… that is not good.

**Hey guys! What do you think? I liked the little cliffy but what do you guys think? Remember to tell me what you want me to do and I will try to incorporate it. If you guys want to know anything about this story or anything don't hesitate to ask. So like I said. Tell me what you think and I will update as soon as I get 5 reviews. And if you don't know what that is, it is the little button glaring at your face right now. It loves you if you review! Adios mi amigos y amigas! Buenos noches!**


	4. My Own Hell

**Hola mi amigos! I know I said 5 reviews but I will do that when more people actually read this story. I'm sorry about the past short chapters, I couldn't think of a lot. So here is chapter 4 of my cliché story. Disfrutar de la historia! Adios mi amigos!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Iggy: I like the Spanish Lucky. **

**Lucky: Thanks Igs. I try… I try…**

**Fang: Yea. I bet. I can practically see the wheels turning in your head.**

**Lucky: *Takes out magical wand* You wanna say that again chico?**

**Fang: *Backs away towards the door* Nnnooo thanks… *Turn and runs***

**Iggy: Alright then, Lucky doesn't own any Maximum Ride characters. JP does. Adios! *jumps up and down because he spoke Spanish***

**Lucky: *claps for Iggy* Hombre de gran trabajo Igs! (*re reads disclaimer*) *runs out to the car, locks the door, and cries while driving to Mexico***

The person at the door, with tears in her eyes, was Angel. Oh crap! "Hey Angel… what's up?" I said quieter trying to make her stop crying. I suck with water works. I usually just run away from them, because I never cry.

"Nothing Max, I just wanted to *sniffle* see if you wanted to go to the mall with us and *sniffle* pick out some clothes. If you *sniffle, sob* don't wanna then you *cry* don't have to." I feel bad now. I should have checked who it was first. Isn't that why I made the peep hole? **(A/N my friend and I made a peep hole in her closet door so we could hide in there if her brother came in)**

"Um… sure Angel let me just get my jacket." She beamed then and flew down the stairs. She seemed excited. Oh well. I picked up my coat from my bed and walked down the stairs after Angel only to see that everyone was there. Including the neighbors. That's not crowded at all. It is a bad thing though mostly because I am claustrophobic.

"Is everyone ready? I am so excited to go to the mall, and buy clothes for you Max, because, no offense, but your clothes aren't exactly what I would call cute. I really hope that didn't sound offensive I just really really really really really love clothes shop-mph…" THANK YOU FANG! I thought my ears were gonna fall off if she said one more word. And that never happens.

"Thank you Fang. So much. I thought my ears were gonna fall off. And some offense taken Nudge. I like my clothes so you are not going to pick them out. Sorry but I like my style and it doesn't need to be changed." And here comes the puppy dog eyes. Good thing that I am trained in ignoring them and not giving in… hehehe. Well I wasn't actually trained, I'm just not looking at them so technically its training.

"Yea no problem." Holy mangos he talked! **(A/N I don't wanna talk in Spanish in the story so I will say what I usually say to friends when I'm shocked)** I think we were all shocked based on the open mouthed looks Fang received.

"Holy guacamole you Goth freak of nature! You talked to the new girl! That's never happened. Usually your all dark and silent. This should go in your baby book and then it will be so memorable in your lifetime and we will all laugh when m-mph!" Bet you can't guess who that was… ME!

Haha! I'm just yanking your chain. It was really Nudge. Come on raise your hand if you believed me…. No one? Really? Well you guys are just too dang smart for your own good. Oh well. I tried. But it really was Nudge. Dang that girl can talk! Am I right? Huh? I know I'm right.

"Max… Max… MAX!" Oh geesh that scared me. "Why aren't you listening to me? I've been calling your name for the past 3 minutes. Get out of La La Land! Geesh, you would think that you're purposely ignoring me…" and so it goes on. Guess who that was this time… it was Fnick!** (A/N sorry I just HAD to do it! Laugh with me if you thought this was funny)**

Just kidding! It was Nudge. Raise your hand if you believed me! *Looks at people who are reading this* Nobody! Man you guys are no fun. Oh well. I guess it's off to my own personal Hell. You wanna know the name of it? Well, do ya? Huh? You already know? Well then boo you.

**Hola chicos y chicas! How did you like it? I tried to make this longer and I hope I did well. So like I said in the last few chapters, click the button that will be glaring at your faces and… guess… REVIEW! Did you guess right? I thought so too. Oh well. I will update again soon if I get more reviews. And if you wanna know what I say in Spanish at any point don't hesitate to ask. Tan la revisión y se actualizará más tarde! Adios mi amigos!**


	5. The Mall Dressing Room and Discovery

**Hey mis revisores increíblemente impresionantes! Estoy listo para la acción y espalda. Pero de todos modos. Apenas me estoy volviendo posibles revisiones. Si desea que los chicos más actualizaciones de capítulo, a continuación, dile a amigos que leer y revisión o de lo contrario yo no escribirá estos ya. Obtenerlo a través de vuestras cabezas! Pero escuchar que vamos. Se trata en el capítulo 5 de mi historia de cliché y espero que os guste. Bye chicos!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **

**Iggy: * susurros a personas que consulten pantalla * Lucky ahora está volviendo loco. Ella no tiene ningún carácter de Maximum Ride. JP does.*looks detrás de él cuando oye puerta abierta * Oh mierda! Me deseo suerte! ¡Adiós! * Haga clic fuera de la ventana ***

**Lucky: *turns screen on and looks at what Iggy said after attacking him…* "WHAT UP WITH ALL THE SPANISH!" *Translates all of it* "All of the stuff in Spanish is…**

"**Hey my amazingly awesome reviewers! I am back and ready for action. But anyway. I am barely getting any reviews. If you guys want more chapter updates then tell friends to read and review or else I will not be writing these anymore. Get it through your heads! But here we go. This is chapter 5 of my cliche story and I hope you enjoy it. Bye guys!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Iggy: *whispers to people looking at screen* Lucky is going crazy right now. She doesn't own any Maximum Ride characters. JP does.*looks behind him when he hears door open* Oh crap! Wish me luck! Bye! *clicks out of the window*"**

EWWWW! I hate this outfit! It makes me look like a slut and also shows like half of my scars. It pisses me off. Oops. You guys don't know what I'm talking about. Well okay. I will start from the beginning and then you will see what I mean…

_*Flashback!*_

_ So when we arrived at my own personal Hell, the boys decided that they were too manly to go with us. Psh. Yea right. So they left me alone with the terrible triplets _**(A/N not really! That is just her nickname for them… kinda like mine is Lucky… anyway back to the story)**_ and they ended up forcing me into Aeropostale and Hollister. I would much rather be in Hot Topic or Pac Sun. _

_ While we were in there they kept trying to pick out insanely girly clothes for me. "But this outfit would be perfect for you! It is pink and has frills. Oh! Frills is such a funny word it just makes me laugh so much! And I love to laugh it makes me happy and everyone deserves to be happy! Am I right Max? What do you th-mph!" Wow I love Angel right now. _

_ "Uh I hate frills and pink and I don't think everyone deserves to be happy because I'm not and I hate it this short. Did I miss anything?" SILENCE…. "Um… guys? What are you doing with that? Get away from me! AHHH!" I am now locked in the dressing room with a bunch of pink, short, and frilly shit that I would never wear._

_ "Are you done yet Max! I wanna see what it looks like on you." Wow shortest _

_sentence I've ever heard come from Nudge._

_ "Yea Max. We wanna see it!" Angel and Ella say at the same time. And I think I even her Dr. Martinez join in. Hm…. So I tried it on for absolutely no reason just to make them happy. I don't know why I even cared but oh well. _

_*Flashback Ends*_

And now here we are with me in the most sluttish clothes in the history of slutty clothes where you can see my scars. And trust me. That is not good, because I don't wanna traumatize them. "Are you ready yet? I can't wait to see it." Dr. Martinez, Ella, Angle, and Nudge all say at the same time. But they kind of sound a little but suspicious.

So I sucked in a breath, opened the door, and stepped out. Gasps are heard all around. I knew I shouldn't have showed them. Now they probably think I'm too damaged and will beat me more than I already am. I open my eyes to see the pissed off faces of the Martinez's and the neighbors and brace myself for the first blow as they open their arms, hands out. But surprisingly I am met with a bunch of arms surrounding me… HUH?


	6. The Explosion and the Exlpanation

**Hey guys! This is the second time I've updated today! I am so proud of myself. *Tear* *Tear* But anyway. I love that you guys like this story and I want to thank you all who have reviewed. I love you guys! Anyway this is Chapter 6 of my cliche story and I hope that you will enjoy it enough to review. Soooo bye guys! I'm gonna say it in Spanish now... sorry... force of habit.**

**Hey chicos! Esta es la segunda vez que he actualizado hoy! Me siento muy orgullosa de mí mismo. * Desgarro * * Tear * pero de todos modos. Me encanta que usted chicos como esta historia y quiero darle las gracias a todos los que han revisado. I love you chicos! De todas formas esto es capítulo 6 de mi historia de cliché y espero que disfrutará de lo suficiente para revisar. Soooo bye chicos! Yo me vas a decirlo en español ahora... lo siento... fuerza de hábito.**

PLEASE READ!

**Disclaimer:**

**Iggy: Hola! *looks at Lucky who's tied to a chair* See? I can speak Spanish!**

**Lucky: mphphmhpmh pmhpmh mphpjhph hphjh *settles for a glare* **

**Fang: Nice man. Nice.**

**Max: *suddenly appears out of nowhere scaring Fang and Iggy* You both suck! *goes and goes and tries to untie Lucky***

**Fang: But I love you!**

**Max: I love you too but you still suck *finally manages to untie the pissed off Lucky***

**Lucky: You two are soooo gonna get it!**

**Iggy & Fang: Lucky doesn't own Max or her friends. JP does. *said before she can kill them***

**Max & Lucky: *cracks knuckles* You better run chicos!**

**Iggy: Oh mierda!**

**Fang: Don't swear in spanish… just run! *runs for his life with Iggy***

**Lucky: Well that worked.**

**Max: Yep. And when you get to the end of this chapter please read it. It's important and very funny! Bye**

Why in the name of Pinocchio are they hugging me? Shouldn't they be pissed that I didn't tell them and then beat me up?

***Maybe they aren't like that*** Woah! Where the F*** did that come from? ***You don't know me but you should listen to me*** There it is again! Holy shit I'm going insane! Okay. Breath… in out in out…. IT'S NOT WORKING! ***Stop hyperventilating you friggin psycho! I'm your own mind! Gosh you are so stupid.* **Holy love of the living Edwards I just spoke to myself.

"Max… Max… MAX!" Um…. Who is that? Oh! That's Iggy. Oops. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What! What do you want! I was having an interesting conversation with myself that you so rudely interrupted! What could possibly be that important that you have to interrupt my conversation with my psychotic mind?" That was NOT supposed to come out! **(A/N this actually happened to me once when I was having an annoying conversation with my stupid self) **

"Um… say wat now? Are you okay? We've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes and you're like dur, and we're like Max! and you're like huh? and we're like Max! again and then you like screamed at us and I was like Um… say what-mph." And this time she was shut up by my hand.

\

"Nudge honey? SHUT UP! You don't have to go over it time and time again. I do not need to be sent to the looney bin but you do need to shut up BEFORE you get me sent to an insane asylum! I don't care what is going on right now! Just shut up before I hit something!" And cue the awkward silence.

"Um… ouch Max. I mean I get annoyed by her too but you don't need to make her cry. I mean isn't that a little harsh?" And of course Iggy breaks it.

"Iggy, you haven't seen harsh. Harsh is when you are locked in a closet that is known as your room. Or when you are beatin because you forgot to cook breakfast! Or when you don't have a family that loves you and have been sent to atleast 40 different foster homes that have always abused you!" By the end I was shouting. I don't think I have ever been this pissed before.

"Oh my gosh. Max why didn't you tell us this? Is that what the scars are from? I would gladly try to help in any way I can if that is true." Dr. Martinez just has to barge in.

"Yes that is where these scars come from and no I don't need any help. I don't think I can ever be helped. So why don't we just forget about this and go on like it never happened. The screaming, the part where I just confessed, and all the other shit that happens in the whole 2 weeks that I will be here." That wasn't supposed to come out.

"You plan on leaving?" Holy peanuts! Fang talked. Wait this is a serious moment so forget I said that.

"Yes I do actually. I don't have a reason of staying here. You guys will probably all be like the rest. You get pissed off at me and then all of a sudden… BAM! You end up hitting me and I am gone before you can say "Fang talked." And that is all I have to say on the subject so let's go." I end up walking off with the silence I left in my wake very pronounced.

The silence just has to be broken by the sound of crying. So I turned around and saw Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Dr. Martinez crying. Iggy and Fang looked like they were holding back tears but oh well. I have been doing that for 15 years and I plan on keeping it that way. Nobody will make me cry and nobody ever will. The 2 weeks until my birthday and the 2 weeks that I am here will not matter anymore.

This is my life… and I plan on living it the way I want… on the run… and on my own…

PLEASE READ! 

**Wow guys. That was intense even for me. And I wrote that. Press that little button that is glaring at your pretty faces that are being corrupted by tears at this point. And if you guys want to know what I say in Spanish or don't want me to speak in Spanish or want me to speak more in Spanish then feel free to. I do take suggestions. Recuerde a revisar y se actualizará pronto!**

**Lucky: Have an awesome Halloween! Egg a house, egg a kid, egg anything! **

**Iggy: Or teepee a house, or a kid, teepee anything. **

**Lucky: And steal candy from a 5 year old, teepee a house, and then egg a little old lady in a bright pink Volkswagen - punch buggy with the license plate of *Old-Granny, while trick or treating. **

**Lucky & Iggy: Just have fun. Bye guys! Happy Halloween!**


	7. The Ride Home

**Hey my amazingly amazing subjects- I mean slaves- I mean maids- I mean friends… Yea that's it. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy with getting ready for basketball, homework, all that shit. But this is chapter 7 of my cliché story and I hope you like it. Cause if you don't… never mind…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Nudge: ZOMG! This is so exciting! I am actually here with Lucky, this most amazing author ever! Oh what should I say? Well first of all Hi Mom and Dad and family and friends, and other people I know, and thank you Lucky for letting me come he-mph!**

**Lucky: *smacks Nudge in the head with a baseball bat* BAD NUDGE! No quiero tener oírle a ejecutar su boca friggin el descargo de responsabilidad completo! Ya estoy pissed suficientemente que no dispone de Maximum Ride o cualquiera de los caracteres y no de James Patterson! No necesito saber esto! Esto no es un discurso! Decir el descargo de responsabilidad de Dios maldito antes de que yo le cosas en mi maleta y sentarse con usted!**

**Iggy, Nudge, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, and Max: Um… what?**

**Lucky: UGH! I need to teach you Spanish *mumbled* I said: I don't want to have to hear you run your friggin mouth the whole entire disclaimer! I am already pissed enough that I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters and that James Patterson does! I don't need to know this stuff! This isn't a speech! Just say the God damn disclaimer before I stuff you in my suitcase and sit on you!**

**Nudge: You could have just stuffed a sock in my mouth… *runs and sobs in Lucky's emo corner* **

**Lucky: Of course. So if you read what I just said then you will know that I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. It's all JP. *goes in cries in my emo corner beside Nudge***

**Angel: Um… On with the story?**

Right now we are all in the car after that very insightful day of screaming, crying, and very beautiful speeches (heavy on the sarcasm… HERE!). Dr. Martinez and Angel are in the front row, Iggy and Gazzy in the second, Nudge and Ella in the third, and then squished in the back were Fang and me. On the ride home, I actually talked to Fang. I learned that his favorite color is black - no dip, - he is the popular guy at school, he is very protective of his friends and family, and he is Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent. Fang is the one with the bitchy, slutty girlfriend, and all of the girls drooling after him. Turns out we have a lot in common. I used to be popular at my old school before Jackson **(A/N I will tell you who that is later on in the story. Just remember this name because it is very important)** took me out of it. I also had the very popular boyfriend who everyone thought was awesome, but he was really kind of… well let's just say another word for a donkey, and then I used to wear black all the time… I still do surprisingly.

The most surprising thing that is the same between me and Fang is that we both have the same mask. We don't show our real emotions or – truth be told – we don't show them at all. It's very interesting to try and figure out what he is thinking. But it is easy for me because one look into his eyes and I know exactly what he is thinking. But then again, I get lost in his eyes, too… NO! BAD MAX! *smacks on the head with a newspaper* **(A/N I got this from another fanfic! I do not claim this. I forget who wrote this in theirs but I will not take credit for it. I just thought it was hilarious.)** You should not be thinking those things.

I just realized that I was staring at Fang again… and he caught me… and stared right back at me! Does that mean something? Do I have something in my teeth or on my face or something? Am I ugly? Am I pretty? Am I bothering him? What the F*** is with all of the questions in my head? And why do I care what he thinks of me or why he is staring at me! UGH SO MANY QUESTIONS!

"Max… Max… MAX!" Not this again. "Are you okay? You just kind of spaced out for a moment." The quiet voice that I think I like said. WAIT! Stop and rewind. I did not just say "The quiet voice that I think I like." You guys are just delusional. Huh. Go to a doctor if you think I said that.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry just thinking about my past." Lies! I don't ever think about my past. It brings up really bad memories.

"Oh. Ok. Well are you sure you're ok?" Fang said, actually sounding concerned, which surprised me.

"Yea I'm sure. I just kind of went off to La La Land. I'll try not to let it happen again." I ended a little tired from all of the thinking I was doing. And before I knew it, I was almost completely asleep. The last thing I felt before I let the darkness of sleep drag me under, were nice, warm hands picking me up, and lying me down. And for the first time in a while... I actually felt at home.

**This chapter was actually kind of boring but I hope you liked it. I am really disappointed that I am not getting many reviews. I really need you guys to! I will not update until I get at least 15 reviews. Sorry guys! Just keep reading, press the beautiful button that is gazing lovingly into your eyes, and… REVIEW! Adios mi amigos!**


	8. Isn't That Great?

**Um… Ouch to one of the comments… That kinda hurt. But anyway I will try to stop talking. If you want me to talk more then please review and tell me that or PM me and if you want me to shut up, feel free to tell me that, too. So this is chapter 8 of my cliché story and I hope you guys like it. And once you reach the bottom of the chapter please read it. It explains why the chapters are the way they are. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lucky: Unfortunately, I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters JP does. And that makes me sad. *runs and sobs in emo corner***

**Iggy: Pathetic.**

When I woke up I realized I was really comfy. I looked around a realized that I was in Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent's lap. So THAT'S why I was so comfy. Huh. Oh well. So as I was saying. I woke up in Fang's lap and the second I realized that I jumped so far back that I hit my head on the window. OUCH! And of course that just had to draw attention from everybody and give it to me. **(A/N I don't know if that made sense or not. But I'm just saying that she was getting a lot of attention because she hit her head)** That is not good.

"Are you okay Max? That looked like it hurt." I faintly heard Iggy say as I rubbed my head. The throbbing was becoming really prominent. What kinds of windows were these? Stainless steel or something? Ouch, that really hurt.

"Max! Please tell me you're okay. I really don't want you to be hurt because you banged your head on the glass and it looks like there is a crack there and it was a really loud thump. How many fingers am I holding up? Is my voice soft or loud? Well? Answer the questions before I go bez-mph." I'm guessing that was Nudge… I think.

"Why is everything so fuzzy? Oh look at the pretty pony. It's pink and has a purple mane and a baby blue tail. It's so cute!" Hehehe. The horsey is really cute.

"I think you need to go to a doctor… MOM! Max needs to go to the emergency room! She hit her head on the glass and claims there is a flying pink pony around her head!"

"That is not good. Ok, um… keep her awake and make sure she keeps pressure on her head. Ask her if she feels nauseous, and see if there is blood on her hand." Their voices were really fuzzy. I don't think this is supposed to happen. The pony is flying again! Oh it's having a playdate with a squirrel! It's so cute!

"Max do you feel nauseous or anything like that?" I shook my head and I started to feel dizzy. Someone lifted my hand from my hand and I thought I heard a gasp. Oh great please tell me I don't have a concussion.

"Mom there is blood on her hand! This is not good. What do we do? Are we almost at the hospital? Are we even going to the hospital? What are we gonna do!" Was that Fang? I don't really know because the flying pony is up and running around again. Hehe. Pretty pony. **(A/N I've never had a concussion before so I don't know what happens when you have one so I'm just making this up as I go along)**

"Hey guys!" My speech was slurred and I bet I sounded like a drunken person. "My head hurts. I feel really nauseous right now and I think I need a bucket or a bag or something." And that was the time that I ended up hurling in a bag, while Fang held my hair back and said soothing words to me, in front of the entire family. And I was only there for a couple of hours. This was going extremely well. And if you didn't catch that sarcasm, then you, my friend, are very weird.

I just love this day! The explosion, the discovery, the car ride where I feel asleep on Fang, the part where I woke up, jumped so far away that I cracked my head, and now have a concussion. Doesn't that just sound delightful? Trust me I think it does! And again if you didn't catch up on the sarcasm, then you need a doctor because I am making this very obvious.

_I wonder where the pony went. Wasn't it just flying right there?_ was my last thought as I drifted into the world of unconsciousness. What fun.

**I know this isn't as good a chapter but I am really stressed with homework, and basketball, and reviews, and boyfriend troubles, and friends/ family problems and all that stuff. I am just very, VERY stressed. I feel bad that these aren't that good so I promise that I will try to make a very long chapter but for right now this is all I got. Please Please Please forgive me because trust me I feel terrible about the short chapters. I am so happy that I got 15 reviews so quickly so I am very grateful. Tell me if you want me to say more, say less, not say anything at all. Just tell me. Please press the button that is gazing into your pretty little eyes right now and… REVIEW!**


	9. The Hospital's Charm

**Hey guys! I know that last chapter was a little troublesome with the whole I-don't-know-what-happens-with-a-concussion thing. But thank you to **Angel Gone Bad **and **Blackice1234 **for telling me about a concussion. It makes me happy. A special thanks to:**

erica126

Blackice1234

Chocogirl24

Angel Gone Bad

flying in love

**for reviewing to my story constantly and being so supportive of me. I love the fact that you are reading it and I hope you guys review and read some of my other stories once I write them. So anyway. This is chapter 9 of my cliché story and I hope you guys review once again. Adios mi amigos!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Ignite: Hola my loyal subjects! **

**Lucky: *braces self against emo corner* Just get on with it.**

**Gasman: *cackles like a maniac* C'mon Ignite! WOO!**

**Ignite: LUCKY DOESN'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! JAMES PATTERSON DOES! *cackles like Gazzy and braces self while he presses the button***

**Lucky: NOOOOOOOOO! *room blows up***

After I passed out, I think everyone went insane because I kinda heard screaming even though I was unconscious. All I remember was warm, wiry arms holding me close, and screaming. That was it.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital. Oh crap! Memories. Really really bad memories. So of course the first thing that comes to mind is to scream, which I did. All the doctors, nurses, friends, and family came running in to see what was wrong. The second they saw, the doctors started bustling around the room, trying to hold me down, because what they saw was me going berserk, pulling out IVs and needles. Let's just say that they weren't too happy with me after that.

"Max calm down. Shh it's ok. We're here. They're not going to hurt you. Shh." Fang said sitting on the bed, pulling me closer and smoothing down my hair. It sent shivers-good ones- down my spine. I felt something start building up around my heart and a good feeling arrived in my stomach, but I just ignored it. The surprising thing is that I really did start calming down, and my screaming stopped.

"Thanks Fang." I said, cuddling up to him a little more. He seemed shocked that I did, but didn't push me away. Instead he did the exact opposite. He pulled me closer. "What time is it?" I just had to know. I didn't know if it was the next day or a couple of hours, but I feel weird not knowing what day it was, or what the time was.

"Um… it's about 10:00 at night Max. You were only out for a couple of hours. How are you feeling? That looked like it hurt." Iggy said, a little cautiously, like he thought that he might say something wrong and set me off, like a frightened animal.

"Okay, thanks Igs and I'm fine trust me." I wasn't going to go charging off. "So what exactly happened after I passed out?"

"Hm… let's see. The second you passed out I think a lot of us started screaming. Angel, being the baby she is," Angel glared at Nudge when she said that, "Started crying and blaming Fang. And then we all rushed to the hospital when Fang started keeping pressure on the back of your head. That was a nasty cut from the glass. You hit your head pretty hard. I was so scared I thought you were going to die or something and I don't know what I would've done without you if you d-iph." Guess who that was. You don't know? Well by golly it was the Nudge Channel. And the disruption of the Nudge Channel was by Ella hoping to change it to a quieter show. **(A/N sorry if this was lame. But I got dared to do it by my friend. I am SO sorry if it ruined the story)**

"Thanks Nudge. And I am fine. The hit really hurt and I knew something was going on with my head because I can feel the bandage whenever I lie down. And thanks Fang. Angel it wasn't his fault. I just overreacted. Okay?" She nodded and apologized to Fang, which he accepted.

Just then the doctor walked in a told us lights out. I don't know if he was allowed to do that but I was slightly grateful. Truth be told I was exhausted. He just had to check my head one last time before I went to sleep. He said it wasn't major and that I could go home tomorrow. I thanked him, snuggled up to Fang more while the others went to the chairs, and fell asleep. I swear I heard Fang whisper, "Good night my Maximum." and then kiss my forehead. More shivers went down my spine and that feeling in my heart and stomach grew stronger, but I was too far gone to ask him if that really did happen or if it was just my imagination playing with my desires. **(A/N he did whisper that. I know it's corny but I thought it was kind of sweet)**

I was woken up by the sound of someone moving next to me. I opened my eyes to see black everywhere. I tensed but then realized it was Fang once I looked up into the guys face. His black hair was in messy disarray around his face, and his lips were parted slightly. I reached up and put my hand to his peaceful, sleeping face, and when I felt his warm breath hit my fingertips slightly, I realized one thing. This thing that made me want to stay past 2 weeks, the thing that was building in my stomach and heart, the shivers that went down my spine, meant only one thing. I was in love with Fang Walker… and I was hoping he was too.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? I think this was the longest chapter so far because it was around 4 pages. I am so proud of myself. If you want more chapters like this then don't be afraid to ask. I enjoyed writing this chapter. And if you want me to talk more then feel free to do so, too. So please press that button that fell in love with you the minute it saw you, and… REVIEW for me! Reviews are love, and the review button loves you just like me, Fang, and Ignite! Bye!**


	10. Feelings Come Out & Surprise POV

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ IT!**_**HI HI! I feel so bad that I haven't updated in SO long. I janked up my wrist so I couldn't do anything with it and it was all just a big mess. (Especially my hand writing.) SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND IT'S PISSING ME OFF! Once again problems with the boyfriend but I guess I'm over it for right now because I am going to start writing for you guys and I don't wanna annoy you with my troubles. Hopefully I'm not rambling. But anyway, this is chapter 10 (I think) of my cliché story and I really hope you like it. Adios!**

**Iggy: Holy cow nugget she is BACK!**

**Lucky: Yea Igs I'm back…**

**Fang: Great. *suddenly appears out of nowhere with wrinkly clothes and screwed up hair***

**Lucky: Oh mi gosh. No más! ¿Tienes que volver? ¿Por qué no han sólo permaneció con Max y seguir haciendo con ella? ¿Por qué tienes que me molesta?**

**Fang and Iggy: Wait… what?**

**Max: Oh my gosh Lucky! We weren't doing that! *smoothes down hair and clothes while telling Iggy to smooth down Fang's***

**Lucky: Yea sure Max. Todo lo que usted dice.**

**Iggy, Max, Fang: Lucky doesn't own any characters mentioned in this fanfiction and she doesn't own us. JP does. *sigh***

**Lucky: No matter how much I wish I did. If I did, Fang would always be shirtless, Iggy would be hotter and not blind, Gazzy would be older, Nudge would shut up, Angel wouldn't be evil, and I would be Max with a boyfriend like Fang. Anyway… ONWARD MY LOYAL SUBJECTS! DO AS I COMMAND! *Flying magical pink and purple ponies try to make you do what I say but fail miserably because they are really tiny.***

For me, things were a little awkward. Just finding out that I have feelings for Fang Walker and not knowing if he likes me back is hard. Mostly because this has never happened to me before. I've never fallen in love, never found a boy worthy enough to fall in love with, never actually met a decent boy, and well…. Never mind. But this is all new to me, so quite frankly, I don't know if I'm lying to myself about having feelings for him or not, it's actually just a guess. **(A/N I don't know if the way I described being in love correctly because it's never happened to me. So I'm just guessing.)** "Hey Max, you okay?" I heard a quiet voice say, but chose to ignore because I wasn't exactly ready to talk to him yet. I would most definitely stutter or something like that, like in those really cheesy books or something. "Max? Please answer me. You're scaring me." _It's not like I care if I'm scaring you. _"Fine, don't answer." _And bingo. _That is exactly what I wanted.

"Max, just answer the poor boy. You know you want to since you fell asleep in his l-aph. OUCH!" You know what I did then? I slapped him.

"If you finish that sentence, Iggy, I will personally chop off all of your hair, throw it out a window, glue a fake mustache on your lip, and knee you in your family jewels so hard you won't have kids."_ Yea, I'm that serious. _The next thing I know, I'm getting screamed at by Ms. Martinez, saying that threatening is bad and I'm never allowed to do it again. So what do you think I'm doing? Well I'm hiding behind Fang, while he guards me from her wrath, with his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. _Does he have feelings for me too? Or is he just trying to get away from Martinez, too, and I just happen to be behind him..._

_888 __**(3 snowmen named George, Georgina, and George-ado from Georgia say change the POV! ""And, of course, I shall do as they command""**_

**FANGZILLA'S POV: (FANGIRLS SQUEAL LIKE A MOUSY! AHHHHH!)**

Gosh. Max. Beautiful, violent, funny, sarcastic, good figure, strong, attitudinal problem, tough, good hair, amazingly beautiful eyes, and accident prone. What more can I ask for? Oh yea. For her to like me like I like her. I don't really know why I liked her like this so quickly. It just kinda happened, like, the second I saw her. It was like one of those really freaky 'love at first sight' things you see in cheesy movies. I'm surprised it can actually happen. But the only thing that is standing in my way of trying to see if Max likes me and maybe getting her as a girlfriend, is pretty effin scary. And that thing is… my stalkerish girlfriend Lissa. Or as I like to think of her, the lying, cheating slut of a red haired wonder. Yea, awesome name I know. You don't have to tell me twice.

"Hey Max, you okay?" I said, hoping to get her attention, since she was being unusually quiet. "Max? Please answer me. You're scaring me." Well wasn't that just plain emotional for the 'Emo Boy?' "Fine, don't answer." Gosh, she annoys me sometimes. Why can't this beautifully annoying girl actually talk to me if I ask if she's okay? Ugh, oh well. Ouch! That outta hurt. **(A/N can anyone figure out where this part is from Fang's point of view? If you do I'll give you a virtual hug! Write it in your review and my hugs go to the first person to get it… my hugs are magical!)** I'm glad that wasn't me. But I wouldn't start crying or anything like that 'because that happened to me. Psh… of course I wouldn't… hahahaha… I'm gonna stop now. It's not funny anymore.

"Okay fine Fang. What do you want?" Wait what? Oh yea. I was asking if she was okay.

"Are you okay? Because you're really quiet and that's not normal." And to think some people think that's me ranting. Trust me… it actually kinda is. Wow I never thought about that.

"Yea I'm fine. My head is just really sore. I can't believe I was that stupid to jump back in a car with really hard windows." She chuckled.

"Yea but it wasn't your fault. You were scared. I might have done the same thing. But I have a hard head so I don't know if it would really be the same thing that's happening now." See? Longer speech. Or rant. Or whatever, because I personally don't really care as long as she's talking to me.

"Probably not, considering you're a boy and you wouldn't be sleeping in someone's lap because no offense but you are huge height wise so it's not the same." _Am I really that tall? Oh well, at least she didn't say I'm fat... I'm not right?_ Its times like these where I really wish I could ask without being scared I might stutter. Which I never do. I wonder if she does. I really need to learn more about her. Hm… maybe when everybody leaves I can say I left something in here and I think I lost it. Yea that works. And then I can ask her questions about her life and stuff like that. Like about her family and the person she really is underneath her mask. I have the same one and I wanna see if they are the same in any way. I just wanna get to know her more to see if this love is true. Wait… LOVE?

**Wasn't that just a nice ending? Kinda like a cliff hanger but not really. Haha. I amaze myself sometimes. But if you wanna know why I haven't reviewed in a while, then read the top you lazy bums! No. Just kidding. I love all of you like you were my siblings. But nothing more because that would be weird… But anyway. I hope you liked it and it was worth it after all this time. I will try to review quicker but I don't know if I should continue cause not many people are reviewing. Tell me if you want me to continue. Adios mi amigos! Buenos noches!**


	11. POV Pop Ups

**HOLY FAJITAS! I HAVE UPDATED QUICKLY! WAIT…! SCREW THAT! That really didn't make sense the way I said I updated again really soon. But anyway. I want to give a special thanks to ****Gabbyhart****for writing me a review that honestly made my day. I was so happy when I got that review because not many people will actually read what I have to say. So thank you ****Gabbyhart****for writing a review like that. You just made me very happy. SOOOOOOOO! This is Chapter something… I think 11 of my cliché story and I hope you guys enjooooooy it! (YES IM IN A SINGY MOOD! Don't judge me.) **

**DISCLAIMER SAYS WHAT? :**

**Iggy: *says to Fang and Max* Wow Lucky seems happy. **

**Max: Yea she does. It makes me happy to see her like that. **

**Fang: As much as I hate to admit it, it makes me happy too. It hurts to see her that way.**

**Angel: *magically appears* Do you guys know the reason why?**

**Gazzy and Nudge: *appear out of nowhere scaring everybody* Yea guys. Huh? Do yea? Do yea? Huh?**

**Fang, Max, and Iggy: ****Is it because she doesn't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters in this story and she's finally realized that she should be happy about it because if she owned us we would attack her with pitchforks?**

**Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge: Uh… sure. Let's go with that… Lucky doesn't own anything! Just saying…**

**Lucky: I was here the whole time. *wipes away tears* Screw all of you. *runs away sobbing.* (Let me just say that I haven't cried since I was 6. So the running away crying part is kind of a stretch. But you guys make me emotional, so it's all good.)**

**INCASE YOU DIDN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST LAZY LIKE THAT, HERE IS A LITTLE RECAP:**

_**FANGZILLA'S POV: (FANGIRLS SQUEAL LIKE A MOUSY! AHHHHH!)**_

_Gosh. Max. Beautiful, violent, funny, sarcastic, good figure, strong, attitudinal problem, tough, good hair, amazingly beautiful eyes, and accident prone. What more can I ask for? Oh yea. For her to like me like I like her. _

_"Hey Max, you okay?" I said, hoping to get her attention, since she was being unusually quiet. "Max? Please answer me. You're scaring me." Well wasn't that just plain emotional for the 'Emo Boy?' "Fine, don't answer." Gosh, she annoys me sometimes. Why can't this beautifully annoying girl actually talk to me if I ask if she's okay? "Okay fine Fang. What do you want?" Wait what? Oh yea. I was asking if she was okay._

_"Probably not, considering you're a boy and you wouldn't be sleeping in someone's lap because no offense but you are huge height wise so it's not the same." Am I really that tall? Oh well, at least she didn't say I'm fat... I'm not right? _

_I really need to learn more about her. Hm… maybe when everybody leaves I can say I left something in here and I think I lost it. _

_Like about her family and the person she really is underneath her mask. I have the same one and I wanna see if they are the same in any way. _

_I just wanna get to know her more to see if this love is true. Wait… LOVE?_

**Chapter 11: ****A Random Title I Don't Know Because This Was Written Before I Even Thought About a Title For This Chapter.**** (Awesome chapter name, I know. Don't have to tell me twice.)**

**FANGYPOO'S POV: (The Three G's insisted)**

NO… no…. I did not just say love. It was a slip of the tongue. I meant to say like. Yea that's what I meant. I was slapped out of my revere by a hand that looked really soft. And that is how I knew it was Max's hand and I had officially gone coco loco in the head. "Hey Fang, man. You okay? You kind of spaced out there for a minute." And of course I just had to blankly stare at the wall and not answer. "Is he mimicking me like I was a couple of seconds ago or is he serious?" _Oh Max. I wish you knew why I didn't want to answer you. But then again… I wish I did too. Hm…_

**A MUSCRAT MAX = BAD X-MAS FOR THE 3 G'S: (They're scared)**

_What is going on in that insanely hot boys head? It's times like these where I wish I had mind reading powers. _**(A/N anyone notice what I did there? If you can guess I will give you my second virtual hug and a high five! First one to guess gets them. Starting now!)**_ But that will never happen so I shouldn't get my hopes up._ I blew out an audible sigh to which said boy that pisses me off finally responds to by blinking and looking away from the wall. To a **(AN pardon my language right here, right now. Hopefully it won't happen again)** fucking sigh! Wow he really does piss me off. Eh, oh well. I guess it was a start from staring at the 'beautiful wall' as he so kindly sighed out. Does he have feelings for inanimate objects? If he does then I think I just had to laugh but my heart also broke a little bit. Queue another audible sigh… here!

**IGNATIOUSLY LOOPY: (To go on record I have no (**pardon my language AGAIN)** fucking clue what Ignatious means or if I even spelled that right. So don't get pissed at me if I used it wrongly.)**

Wow. Max and Fang. Fang and Max. They kind of look good together. Like you can literally see the feelings Fang has for Max in the air. And I really don't know how considering they just met and Max just got in the hospital just after they met. Wow. That's a lot of 'just afters.' Kinda like the morning after pill. Hehe. Giggle.

But anyway, I wonder if Max has feelings for Fang too. I might as well ask Nudge or Angel to see if they see the love when Max and Fang look at each other. **(AN OH! By the way. Iggy isn't blind in this fanfic. Hopefully none of you were like OMG he is blind but he can see. Wait does that make him not blind, blind to random shit where if you get kicked in the nads you see again, or just color blind? WHAT THE F IS HE?) **Hopefully I'm not delusional, just surprised that they look at each other like that so quickly. Wow. Fang might have found a girl where as I am still looking for my perfect other half. His Jasmine to her Aladdin. His Sandy to her Danny. His Emma Pillsbury to her William Shuester. His Wendy to her Peter Pan. Oh you get the point! I'm running out of couples. UGH!

**NUDGE - A - MANIA: (Kinda like Fudge – A – Mania, but not really.)**

AWWWW! Fang and Max look so cute together! Just the way they look at each other is so sweet. I kind of wish Iggy looked at me like that but I doubt that will happen. But maybe I should get Max and Fang together. Well if they already know their feelings for each other in their hearts but are just too afraid to tell each other. I mean come on. They just met like today or yesterday or whatever. I personally don't remember what day she came because of all of the hustle and bustle of the day Max came into the hospital. Damn that girl is accident prone.

Oh! Prone is such a funny word. It rhymes with phone and I just love to talk on the phone. Just like I love talking because talking is so fun and it makes me happy because you can make more friends when you talk because I know everybody loves friends and stuff like that. Aww! Love is such a great thing and I think Max and Fang deserve it, even if Max screamed at me and hurt my feelings and scared me, because I know that she might have been hurt when she was younger and it different homes. Wait… was she in different homes or was it just her real home. Oh no!

**NOT ANGELIC ANGEL: (We all know it's true.)**

I wonder how I could get me and Fang together. I mean, Max and Fang may deserve each other but… well I might have a little crush on Fang. I mean. We would be a great couple. Like Ying and Yang. He could be the Beast to my Beauty. And all of that kind of stuff. We are both really smart. He is really tall, and I'm really short so we sort of balance each other out. And I know I'm good looking. I mean come on. Who wouldn't want to kiss this hot head of blond hair and blue eyes?

And I know he is hot with his full head of obsidian hair and those dark, endless eyes that you can just fall into and stare at forever… okay this is getting creepy. But that stuff was all kind of true. And I really do wonder if he likes me. Hm… maybe I can ask him and see what he says. Oh well. I'll ask him when Max is in the room so he can say he likes ME right in her pretty face. I might even feel bad for her when he turns her down. Well, I guess I will see what the future has in store, and I guess I can only hope.

**GASK MASK! : (Doesn't that just sound insanely charming?)**

Ewwies. Cooties. You can practically see the chemistry between Max and Fang. No chance am I ever gonna get a girlfriend because they are really nasty. All that kissy stuff and cuddling makes me wanna blow up the world. I can't believe that Fang and Iggy keep saying I will get a girlfriend when I get older because I know that that will never happen. Just… EW! I mean how can they even like girls? Don't you guys agree that they have cooties? Well? Do you? **(A/N no offense to any girls. In fact I think girls pone the world because I am a girl. We rock girls! If you are a girl put 'girls unite' somewhere in your review and then I will personally thank you. Maybe start a girls rule club. Same with boys. Write 'I love girls' and I will say you pone because you love us.) **Ugh. I can't believe you do. You guys make me sick. YUCK!

**So what did you guys think? I tried to make this chapter longer than the rest and I think I did pretty good. Read the author's notes during random times in my story and hopefully you will listen and do as I command. I just wanted to say that I love you guys for actually reading and reviewing to my story because you have NO idea how happy it makes me. I feel like I can express myself on here and you guys just make it THAT much better. So thank you so much guys and please press that button that is trying to catch the flying ponies attention because it loves it and you and… REVIEW MY FLYING PONIES! REVIEW!**


	12. Really Important DO NOT SKIP

**SORRY! This twas an author's note. First thing is… The ages. Thank you random stranger for bringing that up. Um… ok here it goes.**

**The Characters from the first chapter::: V**

**Max: 17**

**Fang: 18 (I think it's hot dating someone a year older than you)**

**Iggy: 17**

**Nudge: 14**

**Gazzy: 12 (Angel's twin)**

**Angel: 12 (Gazzy's twin)**

**The Parents mentioned in story so far::: V**

**Valencia Martinez: 43**

**Anne Walker: 46**

**Mrs. Kibble: 59**

**People that are going to be mentioned later: V**

**Ella Batchelder: 15**

**Brigid Dwyer: 17**

**Lissa Whats – Her – Face: 16**

**Sam Edgar: 18**

**Mystery Characters: V**

**Jackson: 34**

**Ari: 35 (He's gonna be older in this story)**

**Jeb: 40**

**Marianne Jenson: 38**

**And the next author's note is that I don't know if I'm going to continue this story because I don't have many reviews and that just pisses me off. A lot of the reviews are really supportive but other's… ouch. So I don't know if I am going to continue. Tell me if you want to but if nobody answers then I am going to stop updating and eventually get rid of the story. Bye guys!**

**MidnightDreamer73 signing off.**


	13. I Forgot

**WOOP WOOP! MY LAPTOP WORKS NOW! Hell to the yes! Ha. Hey guys**_**. **_** This is chapter 12 of my cliché story (the chapter 12 didn't actually count because it was an author's note) and I hope you guys like it. BYE!**

**Disclaimer Says What?**

_The Disclaimer says Lucky owns notin!__** Which is kinda true. I do own the plot for this story and the shit (pardon my language) I write at the top of the story so what now kitty**__! Maximum Ride and characters associated in this story belong to James Patterson, and that is not Lucky._

And I want to give a special thanks to **LACKING STEALTH** for helping me out with this. I am really grateful that you are reading this and helping me out with the problems in the story. And thank you to everyone else who has helped me out. Those reviews mean the world to me and I'm glad you guys are reading it. So, thank you **LACKING STEALTH **and my other reviewers. Bye!

**FANG-NATION POV:**

_Am I the only one that has noticed something wrong with Angel?_ I think when I see Angel staring at me, her chin on her hand, her eyes a little glazed over. _She keeps staring at me and it is INSANELY creepy. I wonder if she even knows she's staring at me… or maybe she knows she is! _"Angel… are you okay?" I say, watching as she sighs dreamily, and just continues to stare at me. _Um… ok this is a little freaky. Actually screw that. This is A LOT freaky. She's 12 and she is staring at an 18 year old…_ I wonder if she has a crush on me. I mean I am really hot and all but I thought she would like someone louder than me and maybe… her age? I know I would. Well not Angel's age, but my age, like Max!

**MAXIMILLION: **

___WHAT is up with Angel? She keeps constantly staring at Fang and it's pissing me off. It's also kind of stalkerish. I mean I NEVER do that… well sometimes. But not like Angel._ I thought as I saw her gazing at Fang. I'm pretty positive she has a crush on him and it kind of annoys me because she is 12 and he is 18. That's not creepy at all. "Miss? I would like to see if you can walk without getting dizzy. So if you could just walk around the hospital for a little bit? That would be great."

"Yea sure. No problem." I said, getting up slowly, trying to see if I was a little dizzy. I really wasn't though because I don't think it was a major concussion. Suddenly, I felt a firm grip on my arm, and I didn't know why. The next thing I know, I was slipping on a sweatshirt left on the ground and the hand was helping me stay up. Whose hand was it though? Wait… I recognize that hand and grip… That's Fang's hand. _Why didn't he just move the sweatshirt out of my way?_ I thought, moving out the door with the Martinez family and the Walkers by my side.


	14. PLEEEEEASE READ Very Important

**I'm really really sorry guys but I'm not continuing with this story anymore. I have no idea where this story is going, my life is kind of hard right now so I don't have my main focus on this. School is getting harder because friends are starting to betray me and backstab me and all of that. I'm just getting way too confused and unfocused. I'm really sorry. If someone wants to pick up this story and maybe make it better then please feel free to do so. Bye guys and it was great writing for you. I might do a cute little fanfiction for another television show or another book. I'm sorry guys. I'm only really good at writing poems which I can write for you guys if you want. PM me if you want me to write a poem about a certain situation for any type of show or movie or book. Thanks guys and I want to thank the reviewers who actually stayed with me no matter how much my story sucked. I am going to make a few thank you poems for BLACK ICE, MOONY2002, ERICA, and LACKING STEALTH for your guys amazing help and support. PM me what you want me to write you guys and they will be up very very soon. Alright guys. Well this is my final update with this story and it has been a great ride. Bye guys!**


End file.
